


Bad Reputation

by Agama_agama



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Religion, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: In Flayn and Sylvain's first support, she mentions that Seteth told her Sylvain seduces men and women alike. I wonder where he got that idea from?Some weird Seteth porn I've been working on for far too long.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> i bet you 2847293871083 dollars you didn't look this pairing up

Sylvain loved the dining hall. He didn't have to put on any airs when he was with his childhood friends. It was really the only time he felt comfortable to speak his mind.

"Bet you fifty gold each I can get Seteth to bang me."

Maybe saying whatever was on his mind was a bad idea.

Ingrid dropped her fork and went red. Felix shrugged. "I'm down to see you lose a hundred gold."

\---

Seteth knew how he appeared to people. Especially the students at the monastery, most of whom found him either terrifying or overly straight-laced. (A certain subgroup of them found him fun to tease for reasons that Seteth could not fathom.) 

Being disliked was... a small price to pay for piety. And that was something Seteth prided himself on- for all of his long life, he had remained temperate and abstinent, choosing to indulge in the pleasures of teaching the next generation (and the next generation and the next generation after that) rather than less savory things. 

On that note, some of the students at the Garreg Mach Officer's Academy were... less temperate. (Some of the faculty too, even- Manuela always smelled strongly of alcohol.) Claude with his practical jokes, Linhardt sleeping through prayer, and  _Sylvain_.  He took no risks in making sure everyone at the monastery knew that he took a different girl to bed every night. Seteth wanted only to give him a stern lecture on what behavior was befitting of a noble ( _especially_ towards Saint Ci- a superior and a high-ranking member of the Church) but he wasn't sure there were enough hours in a day to say all the things that needed to be said. 

Just as Seteth was contemplating, he caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Sylvain had adopted a new nightly routine of jogging around the cathedral and flashing Seteth a handsome (not  handsome,  remember who you are dealing with) smile just as he was heading back from his nightly prayer. He actually decided to stop and talk to Seteth this time. 

"Funny seeing you here," he said.

"Sylvain, you know that is not the case. But I have been meaning to speak with you about your-"

"Behavior? Figured. Come on, Seteth, have a real conversation with me. I promise I'll be good." 

Instead of entertaining this request, Seteth looked over Sylvain's outfit. It was a version of the Blue Lions loungewear to which Sylvain had removed the tights and tightened his shirt a little. The way the outfit accentuated his waist, and the fact that it led down into the contour of Sylvain's rear led Seteth to one conclusion: this was obviously some ploy to get women.

Seteth sighed at him. "Sylvain, I find it hard to believe that you're out here at this hour, dressed like  _that_ just  to have a conversation with me." 

Sylvain shrugged. "Why is me wanting to find out more about you so hard to believe? I'll even let you lecture me a little. Come ooon, you're always so mysterious." Sylvain walked slowly past Seteth into the cathedral, and Seteth, for some reason, followed him. 

"Well, if you will  _let_ me, there are definitely some things I think we should discuss." Seteth scoffed at Sylvain as he sat down on a pew and loosened the laces on his shirt, clearly not listening. 

"Mind telling me what exactly I'm doing wrong, Seteth?" Sylvain smiled at him teasingly. "Feel free to go into graphic detail."

" Sylvain." 

"Fine, sorry. Seriously, though, I'm one of the older students here and I want to set a good example."

Seteth was immediately suspicious of Sylvain's motives, but he didn't want to assume the worst. There was just something unexpectedly sincere in Sylvain's eyes. And maybe he was deciding to turn over a new leaf? Who knows with Sylvain. 

"Well, perhaps we can start with your... promiscuity. I don't know of any other nobles, much less any noble heirs, that are so openly uncouth in their demeanor." 

"Well, then." Sylvain smiled casually. "Just gonna come out and say it, huh? I didn't think sex for pleasure was a sin according to the Church, but, hey. Wait, is it?"

Seteth went red, more out of embarrassment than anger. How could he just talk like that about... things? 

"We can come back to that. Second of all, there's your vocabulary. Must you always speak so basely?" 

"I think I'd actually like to  come  back to that first point. Tell me exactly what the church thinks about sex, because I just want to set the best example I can." Ugh, talking with Sylvain was like being accosted by a condescending prostitute. 

Was he... no. Sylvain?  _Seteth_?  No. Absolutely not. 

Sylvain stood up and faced Seteth, who stepped back. This had to be some sort of game. 

"Well, you are... technically correct, although the Church encourages chastity. And the teachings of Saint Seiros absolutely frown upon using others as you please for your own entertainment. And, may I add,  _honesty_ is a virtue."

"Hmm." Sylvain stepped forward again, and Seteth felt his heel collide with the pew behind him. "Have you taken a vow of chastity, I wonder? Come on, you know so much about me and I know so little about you."

"Yes, actually. It's something that's important to me."  _Why in the names of all the Saints did he answer._

"Interesting. And what would happen if you broke it?" Seteth froze when Sylvain slid a hand down the curve of his left hip. "How long has it been since you got some?" 

Seteth looked down at the other boy, who was staring at Seteth's-  _between his hips_ with an impressive amount of intent. He was somewhat pretty. He looked up at Seteth through his eyelashes, and Sylvain suddenly felt infinitely smaller and younger than him. What was he thinking, engaging Sylvain in conversation? What other outcome could this have? 

He knew he should have walked away a long time ago. It wasn't too late to. This whole scenario was  wrong , beyond _wrong_ , for a million reasons that Sylvain couldn't even comprehend. The only option was to walk away.

But he didn't. He kept staring down Sylvain, making note of his gaze, the slight redness to his cheeks, even his stance seemed impure. Seteth roughly moved Sylvain's hand away from his hip. His palm felt rough and calloused, and his arm moved pliantly with Seteth's touch.

"Sylvain Gautier, may I remind you that you are set to inherit a noble title? Are you certain you want to begin your administration with this particular scandal?" 

"Yeah, but if it's  you  doing stuff to  me,  then it's your scandal, isn't it?" Sylvain winked at him. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Sylvain, exactly what are you hoping to-" Seteth gasped as Sylvain's fingertips brushed against his clothed inner thigh. Sylvain was stirring things up inside Seteth that he hadn't entertained for a far too long time. He didn't even touch himself, hadn't had any sort of physical contact beyond the purely familial for far longer than Sylvain's lifetime, and he felt his body begin to react. 

Seteth  _was not_ going to give Sylvain- or his own body- what he wanted. No matter what reason he had for wanting it. 

Sylvain lightly grasped Seteth's wrist, and he felt his treacherous mind begin to formulate an idea of what horrible, graphic, unbecoming things he would do to the boy. 

"You want to relax, Seteth. I can feel it. And I can help."

Seteth would have thought he had been posessed with the way his body moved on its own, pushing Sylvain down on the pew behind him.

"If you refuse to learn to behave, I will teach you," he growled. Seteth climbed up on the pew and kneeled down, leaning over Sylvain and roughly grasping his shoulder. 

As he reached for his own waistband, he was struch with the reality of what he was doing, in the  cathedral  of all places. He quickly scrambled off of Sylvain, righting himself and hoping that his outfit was loose enough that nothing looked amiss.

"I apologize, Sylvain, that was a momentary lapse in-" Sylvain cut him off by grabbing his bicep and pulling him back down.

"You know what you want," he said. Seteth wasn't a man who simply did what he  wanted , and he was going to tell Sylvain that, but Sylvain produced a small bottle of lube from his pocket and dangled it in front of Seteth's face. "Where's the Seteth that was gonna teach me to behave? Just imagine how I'll look under you, or riding you, or in any position you want." 

And with that, Seteth's willpower finally failed.

He pushed Sylvain back down to the pew. "You brought this on yourself," he warned while snatching the oil out of his hands. Sylvain grinned victoriously at him. "Why do you feel the need to tease everyone whose path you cross? Am I just your confirmation that you are irresistable, as if you didn't already know that?" Seteth slid his pants off his waist and began to slick himself up with the lube Sylvain had brought. He probably did a sloppy, half-finished job, but he was fully committed to this terrible decision now. If he finished before he'd even begun, that would just be embarrassing. 

He placed his free hand on one of Sylvain's hips, pinning him down and pressing his fingers under the hem of his waistband. His skin felt warm, and he was unexpectedly silent. "Oh, you're speechless now? Did you not expect me to play along?"

Sylvain just let out a breathless "Seteth..." as he stared at his member. Sylvain's pants were tight enough that Seteth could tell there was a significant difference in size. 

Apparently, Seteth was... above average.

"Fuck me," whispered Sylvain.

Seteth pulled his pants off of him roughly as he chided him. "Language."

He reached under Sylvain and inserted his fingers into his hole, slicking him up nd stretching it. Sylvain set one of his feet on Seteth's shoulder to give him better access, and Seteth took note of his sturdy, muscular thigh. 

"I'm beginning to see what all those women see in you," muttered Seteth as he lined himself up to Sylvain. And then he felt himself slide into Sylvain, and he was tight and warm and slick- Seteth couldn't help but gasp loudly as he felt any kind of stimulation for the first time in- he couldn't even remember the last time he came. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from more involuntary noises, and he even felt himself tear up. 

"Wow, it has been a while, huh?" Sylvain was slowly touching himself as Seteth slid into him. He threw back his head and gasped, suddenly. Seteth bottomed out inside of him, one hand on his hip and the other on his thigh. He had to catch his breath before moving again. Once he did, though, he pulled out of Sylvain and slammed himself back in, causing him to arch hia back and moan. 

"It's been ages," muttered Seteth as he settled into a rhythm of roughly fucking Sylvain. It was surprisingly effective at shutting him up, as it turned out- the only things coming out of his mouth were moans and cries of "Seteth, please..."

"I think your moaning is more pleasant than, ah, your talking," Seteth commented. Sylvain was looking up at him, breathing heavily, and it was quite a sight to see his body moving with Seteth's. He could feel himself getting close. The tension in his lower stomach was coiling closer and closer together, and he was speeding up, trying to get as much feeling as possible from Sylvain before he spilled inside of him.

"Ah!" shouted Seteth, and he heard it echo around the cathedral as he came. He pushed on Sylvain's hip and saw his seed spill out onto the pew. Sylvain sped his own motions up and came silently, then looked at Seteth and smiled, but Seteth was distracted by holding his head in his hands and thinking about what he had just done. "Oh, Seiros forgive me..." 

Sylvain sat up. "Hey, Seteth."

"Please, by all that is holy,  _never_ speak of this again." 

"My lips are sealed. But-" 

"Oh, no, what do I tell Rhea?"

"Nothing? Do you have a rag or anything? I want to get this cleaned up so it doesn't look like someone nutted in the cathedral." Seteth looked at him blankly for a second before sighing and pulling out his handkerchief as Sylvain pulled his pants back up and relaced his shirt. Seteth wiped up the mess he'd made, and then thought about how much there must be...  left  in Sylvain, and looked at him disgustedly as he snatched the cloth out of Seteth's hand. 

"Mercedes has the best technique for getting this stuff out of fabric, I promise I'll get it back to you before too long-"

Seteth glared at him while getting his own clothes in order and standing up. "Just keep it. And do not expect this to happen again."

"I know, you got your fix for the next fifty years or whatever. But, damn, that was so much better than I expected."

"Sylvain, there will be consequences for both of us if word of this gets out." Seteth slammed his hand down on the pew. "Do not tell a soul."

"Okaaay, fine. Like I said, my lips are sealed. Do you think anyone would even believe it? You and me?" Seteth relaxed a bit- Sylvain did have a point. The idea that Seteth had relations with Sylvain sounded more like a ridiculous rumor than anything else, even if he'd just lived it. But Sylvain, unfortunately, kept talking.

"Ahh, I'm definitely gonna have trouble walking... Who would have guessed that Seteth's packing-"

"I do not want to hear it." With that, he left the cathedral and walked quickly back to his quarters, well aware of how late it was and how unkempt he looked.

\---

"Sylvain, what have you done now?" asked Felix. "You're  _joyful_.  It's upsetting me."

Sylvain leaned over the table. "Do either of you remember making a bet recently? Something that might have sounded like a sure thing?"

Felix and Ingrid looked at him for a moment, then realized what he was talking about at the same time. 

"What, the-the Seteth thing? No," stuttered Ingrid, as Felix scoffed and said "Bullshit."

Instead of replying, Sylvain flagged Seteth- who was passing their table- down. He held out a clean handkerchief. 

"I believe this is yours?" Seteth flushed a deep red, snatched the thing out of Sylvain's hands, and quickly walked away.

"Where in the world did you get that?" asked Ingrid. 

"Where do you think?" As soon as the words left Sylvain's mouth, Felix angrily slammed a handful of gold coins on the table and walked away. 

" _No_ ," breathed Ingrid. "That is unbelievable, even for you. He would never- I mean, I don't know Seteth that well, but he wouldn't do  _that_. Absolutely not. How?"

"Long story short, I'm irresistable."

"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> Flayn sat at the table, picking at the uneaten skin of her fish dinner. "So, Father-"
> 
> "Please, get in the habit of calling me brother even at home. I would not want you to slip in public."
> 
> "Okay, fine. Brother, now that I am a student, I was wondering if I may befriend the others? Surely it cannot be a threat to my safety to have friends."
> 
> "The others? As in who?"
> 
> "Well, Sylvain-" Seteth almost choked on his food. 
> 
> "No. Absolutely not."
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "Well..."


End file.
